


One extra drink (Sequel to Kind of a one-night stand)

by MrsT (mnilsson74)



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnilsson74/pseuds/MrsT
Summary: You wanted to scream from frustration but you had brought this upon yourself. You had made him wait in the bar when ordering an extra drink so now he was making you wait. You did know that you were to pay for it when you did it but at the time you felt rebellious. Right now, you couldn’t decide if it worth is or not but you were sure that he would prove it to be. His voice was driving you crazy when he described everything, he intended to do to you, and as usual just his voice could drive you to the edge.
Relationships: Tico Torres/Reader
Kudos: 1





	One extra drink (Sequel to Kind of a one-night stand)

You wanted to scream from frustration but you had brought this upon yourself. You had made him wait in the bar when ordering an extra drink so now he was making you wait. You did know that you were to pay for it when you did it but at the time you felt rebellious. Right now, you couldn’t decide if it worth is or not but you were sure that he would prove it to be. His voice was driving you crazy when he described everything, he intended to do to you, and as usual just his voice could drive you to the edge. 

\- Please!  
\- Please what?  
\- Please touch me or let me touch me.  
\- You mean like you did let me touch you that night in the bar and not letting me wait?  
\- I’m sorry, you almost sobbed. 

He looked intently at your face to see if it was real sobs or just from frustration. Since he didn’t want to take any risks, he softly asked you for the colour and if you were OK. You whispered a green as an answer and nodded. 

\- I’m really sorry. I will follow your instructions in the future.  
\- Oh, I’m pretty sure you wont, he chuckled.  
\- But I will, so please.  
\- OK, he said and moved closer. 

With a smile filled with lust he kneeled between your legs where you were sitting naked on the chair. The way he had described stripping you and made you strip in front of him with the strict rule of not touching yourself was what had brought you to the edge of coming and pleading him for a touch. 

\- You don’t get to come yet, remember that.  
\- Yes, you panted. 

With that said, he licked the inside of your thigh and you whined with lust and a bit of embarrassment when you realized exactly how wet you were for him. He knew that you felt like that about your own arousal so he hummed appreciative and told you how sweet you tasted. Him licking and sucking the inside of your thighs both heightened your arousal and calmed you down at the same time. Yes, you wanted to come but you didn’t want this to end. When his tongue found your clit, you let your head fall back with a loud moan and grabbed his hair, not thinking about what you were doing. 

\- No touching, he growled.  
\- Sorry, you said and quickly put your hands back on the armrests. 

He leaned back on his heels and looked at you. 

\- I think that it earned you some more waiting time.  
\- Oh god, you whined.  
\- We talked about that. You don’t call me God; you call me Tico or Sir!  
\- Yes, sir. 

You saw on his face that your last answer got to him seeing the way it made him shiver and his pants got even more tight.

\- If you keep your hand to yourself, I continue, he said with a hoarse voice.  
\- I will, I promise. 

He spread your legs some more with his hands and let his tongue lick its way back to your clit and teased you with just light licks and not the more demanding licks you needed to come but enough of them to keep you on the edge. It was so good that you needed to take deep breaths to be able to stay on the right side of coming. Your breaths and the whimpers coming from your mouth made him smile and reward you with a harder lick with flattened tongue. Your hands grabbed the armrests and you let out a frustrated moan because you were so close but he didn’t touch you the way you needed, instead he continued teasing you and keeping you on the edge and withdrawing when he sensed that you almost tipped over. You didn’t know how much you could take so you begged him for release letting him know that it was getting close to what you could endure. 

\- Will you follow my instructions in the future?  
\- Yes! Yes, I will!  
\- Then come whenever you need. 

And with that he let two fingers slip inside you and curled them massaging the spot inside you that always made you explode. You came with a scream and pressed your hips against his mouth silently demanding that he continued licking and sucking. When he felt that you were on your way down from your high he pulled out his fingers and softly kissed his way back to your inner thighs before he raised and swept you up in his arm carrying you to the bed where he laid you down. You watched with quickly increasing lust when he stripped and stood naked in front of you. Licking your lips, you looked at his erection and then up to his face. He slid on a condom before he covered your body with his and slid into you with short slow moves. Your body responded instantly and you begged him to move faster and deeper. He growled and did as you begged. It didn’t take long for you to come again, once again screaming when the orgasm hit, and he followed shortly after. He rolled of you and laid on his side looking down at you trying to catch your breath. 

\- Wow, you panted and looked at him.  
\- Yeah, you might say that.  
\- If you just can clarify the punishment part of that I’ll be happy to follow your instructions in the future but right now I have a hard time feeling motivated to do so.  
\- To be honest, there is no punishment part involved in this. I wouldn’t do that to you.  
\- So, what do you get out of it?  
\- As I’ve tried to explain before, all dominant play is not about punishment. It can be about reinforcing good behaviour.  
\- Like?  
\- Telling me what you want and need in the scene I make you play out. Telling you what to do is a huge part of it but seeing you respond and react to it is more exciting that you probably ever will understand. 

You looked at him and smiled. 

\- I will probably never understand why you did choose me from all the girls that has passed through your life but I’m glad you did. 

He just kissed you and held you close.


End file.
